


Firework

by ASSMAN



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, i cant believe theyre gay, i wrote this in 30 minutes before new years send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASSMAN/pseuds/ASSMAN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which it's the new year and Leo and Takumi spend it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firework

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to leokumi hell! welcome to leokumi hell!  
> i wrote this really fast so if there's mistakes slaM DUNK ME INTO THE TRASH it's alright. 
> 
> tINY gift for my companion-in-hell cele because we both love leokumi and dying. love u bro

And as the fireworks show had began to welcome the new year, Takumi let out a content sigh and leaned against Leo's arm making him flinch at the sudden contact. Leo looked beside him, Takumi's peaceful face making him relax. Though he wouldn't admit it, Takumi looked just a little too cute. Leo's heart uncharacteristically skip a beat. 

"I-I love you." Leo whispered, he silently cursed himself for stuttering but blamed it to just be the heat of the moment. Hopefully, his feelings still got across.

Takumi smiled at the sentiment, loving just how dorky Leo could be sometimes. Takumi straightened himself a little, so he was eye level with the blonde and muttered "I love you too, Leo." Before gently kissing his lover on the cheek.

Judging by how red Leo's face had gotten, Takumi thought that maybe there were things the two still needed to work on. Even though they weren't the ideal couple, they were together and that was all that mattered.


End file.
